¡Conejito de Pascua!
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Qué hace Pain vestido de Conejito? ¿Qué fue golpeado con qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Konan en todo esto? ¡Akatsuki come huevitos de chocolates! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¿Crack Fic? Otra loca idea mía xD


**·[D**isclaimer (Spoiler): Akatsuki pertenece al gran adorado y querido Masashi-kun; ahora todas lo quieren por revivir a la organización portadoras de temerosas nubecitas rojas x3. Como el manga iba en decadencia… y no es nada sin Akatsuki… ¡DONDE ESTA HIDAN! Si aparece, juro en colocar su fotografía (Masashi) en la pared de mi cuarto y le prenderé velitas.

**·[A**dvertencia: El asesino OoC por supuesto xD. No cambiaré nada, ya advertí. ¿Un Crack Fic?

* * *

**¡Conejito de Pascua!**

—Creo que… nadie lo notará.

-

-

-

Akatsuki se encontraba en un día normal, súper normal en tomar su desayuno, en que nadie se hablaba hasta que alguien terminará.

—Bien… el mismo desayuno de ayer, antes de ayer, de todos los días. —dijo sin ánimos Itachi mientras jugaba con la cuchara y deleitando parte de su reflejo en ella.

— ¡Joder Kakuzu, deberías comprar más alimentos! —encaró Hidan apuntando al aludido con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

—Cállate. Esto lo hago para ahorrar, pero tú no conoces esa palabra. —contestó Kakuzu prestando más atención en tomar el desayuno.

—En algo tiene razón Hidan, uhn —Deidara miró al religioso, luego a Kakuzu—. Podrías traer chocolate caliente, manjar, queques, cosas distintas, no pan con mantequilla y jugo de soya, uhn. Es asqueroso.

— ¡Deidara-senpai tiene razón! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —exclamó alegre 'Tobi' sin que nadie le pidiera la opinión. Estaba sentado al lado del rubio— ¡Me gustaría comer galletitas! —y le gritaba en todo el oído.

— ¡Deja de gritar Tobi! ¡Me duelen los oídos, uhn!

—El único que no tiene problemas en comer es Zetsu —comentó Kisame—, come lo que sea.

—Y Sasori. —finalizó, mejor dicho corrigió Itachi.

—Hey, no gasten mi nombre. —Sasori recién apareció en la reunión del desayuno y la muy a gusta conversación.

—Buenos días danna. —saludos cordial Deidara.

—Sí… —respondió sencillo. Comenzó mirara a cada uno de los Akatsukis— ¿Y el líder?

Se miraron si alguien sabe algo él, pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

—Duerme. —Konan entró al escondite, había ido a comprar cosas personales.

—Es raro que duerma a esta hora del día, normalmente se despierta primero de un muy malhumor. —dijo Kisame.

Pein era el primero en levantarse –junto con Konan, por alguna extraña razón– y despertar a la tropa de inútiles.

—A lo mejor sueña cosas lindas. —dijo la vocecita inocente de 'Tobi'.

—Si te refieres a cosas lindas, lo más probable que nos este matando uno por uno—habló Kakuzu. Hidan iba aladear que es inmortal—. En su sueño busca una forma de matarte.

—Como sea. A mí me da igual si duerme o no. —Itachi se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Adónde vas Itachi-san? —preguntó el compañero de la adorada Samehada.

—Cosas que hacer.

Cuando respondió, hizo su aparición el de naranjos cabellos sin ningún cambio aunque haya despertado tarde.

Todos lo observaron en silencio.

Konan por extraña y misteriosa razón, se mordía las uñas.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Pain con radiante sonrisa… ¡¿Sonrisa?!

—…

En cada una de las caras de los Akatsukis había un gran letrero "¡¿WTF?!".

Él nunca saludaba de esa forma tan alegre y espontanea, solo lo hacía 'Tobi'.

—… ¡Buenos días, líder-sama! —y contestó el buen chico.

—Hola Konan-chan. —estaba vez saludó a la joven.

¿Chan? ¿Desde cuándo el líder agregaba ese sufijo a Konan? Pain estaba raro, hasta Konan se asustó cuando la llamó así.

— ¿Se siente bien, líder? —preguntó con inquietud Kakuzu.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo están mis queridos Akatsukis? —se nota que está bastante bien.

—Em, Pain ¿por qué mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? —Konan prefirió llevárselo antes de que los demás atacaran con preguntas y ella no tendría que responder y menos Pain. No esperó la respuesta del joven y lo jaló del brazo para salir, pero él se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡Oigan, mañana es Pascua! —exclamó Pain.

— ¿Y? —preguntaron todos, a nadie le interesa que sea Pascua.

—Chocolates.

— ¡Chocolate! ¡Tobi quiere chocolate! ¿Qué opina senpai?

—Muérete, uhn.

— ¡Deidara, no lo trates así! —Pain reaccionó no solo porque el azabache es el supremo líder, también por llevar bien un buen compañerismo—Tobi es un buen chico.

—_Nagato está raro. _¡Tobi es un buen chico! —pensó Madara, pero le dio lo mismo.

—Siguiendo con el tema, tengo pensando regalarles huevitos de chocolate, claro que debo esconderlos y ustedes los buscaran. ¿No es fantástico?

—No. —negaron todos.

—Líder, ¿no ingirió mucha azúcar hoy, verdad? —preguntó Sasori mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

—No amigo Sasori. Me encuentro normal —definitivamente a él le pasó algo raro— ¿Qué dicen?

—Comer chocolate no tiene nada de malo, uhn. —a Deidara no le importaba si es Pascua o no, pero es sobre chocolate y el chocolate le encantaba a todos.

— ¡Está decidido! ¡Iré a comprar huevitos de chocolate! —Pain apunto al techo que era su norte. Todos los Akatsukis sintieron escalofríos al verlo sonreír y en esa pose estilo Gai-sensei— ¿Konan?

—Lo siento Pain, yo no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —dijo enseguida y se fue a su cuarto.

—Uhm, ¡Hida~n! —nombró a que fuera con él.

— ¡Jódete! —respondió sencillo.

—Súbdito mío, vamos, será divertido.

—Jódete. ¿Por qué yo, eh? ¡¿Y por qué tenemos que celebrar algo tan estúpido del puto conejo, joder?!

— ¡Porque somos amigos!

_Trauma, trauma, trauma._

— ¡Bien, iré contigo, pero solo si prometes algo! —Hidan comenzó a hablar, mientras tanto otros observan cuya escena.

—Dime. —dijo angelical.

—Quiero que Akatsuki alabee a Jashin-sama. —propuso enmarcando los labios.

— ¡¿Qué, está loco?! —gritaron espantados.

—Acepto. — ¿eh? Pain aceptó la propuesta loca del religioso. Él era feliz si sus compañeros eran felices.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Kakuzu tendrás que rezar a Jashin-sama! —aladeó. El aludido lo miraba penetrante, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Guardaré mis palabras, así, cuando llegues te mataré. —respondió.

—Soy inmortal.

— ¡Hey Hidan, no se le peleen! ¡Todos somos buenos compañeros!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —ya no daban más en que el líder fuera de color rosa.

—… ¡No me griten bolas de retrasados! —drásticamente tuvo un gran cambio de humor y callaron—Ups, no quise decir eso. ¿Vamos Hidan?

—…S-sí.

Ambos Akatsukis dispuestos a salir a la luz divina, se toparon con nuestro gran amigo de alma vegetal, Zetsu.

—Buenos días, Zetsu. —saludó Pain. Al hombre-planta le pareció normal.

—Buenos días, **líder.**

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos en nuestro mágico camino a comprar los huevitos de chocolate de Pascua? —estaba vez sonrió.

Zetsu se cerró las atrapamoscas, obviamente que le dio susto el nuevo Pain.

Luego se fueron al mágico camino y no sé cosas más dijo él.

— ¿Ya se fue? —preguntó la parte blanca aún escondida.

—Sí. —acertaron.

Zetsu salió al aire.

— **¿Él líder comió algo con mucha azúcar?**

—No, según él. —dijo Kisame.

—No sé, pero a Tobi le agrada el nuevo líder.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Pain y Hidan iban caminando rumbo al supermercado, donde mágicamente existe en alguna parte de ese mundo y, mágicamente llegaron más rápido que una gallina montada en un moto.

—Somos diez, asique deberíamos comprar unos cien más o menos. —decía el poseedor del Rinnegan.

—De acuerdo, ¿de todos los tamaños?

—Sí o como quieras. ¡Ah! A 'Tobi' le gustan los de envoltorios rojos.

—…Bien. —dijo simplemente. Vaya, Tobi siempre era apreciado por el pelinaranjo. Le daba igual, solo decidió ir en busca de los huevitos.

No hay mucho que narrar, se pasearon y compraron normalmente los huevitos de chocolates.

Luego se reencontraron.

— ¡Oh, buen trabajo! —exclamó animado el líder.

—Gracias. Tiendo a pensar que me caes muy bien, líder. —era verdad.

—Gracias. Es hora de ir por huevo gigante. —sonrió.

Había una gran ola de gente comprando los chocolates juntos a sus hijos.

Hidan maldecía por dentro y por fuera.

Pain tarareaba cualquier canción de amor entre la multitud.

Y habían acabado con la compra, ahora iban a pagar.

Pero…

—Joder, cuanta gente en el camino. ¡Muévanse!

—Hidan, tranquilo.

—Lo siento mucho líder, pero quiero llegar a la cueva.

—Yo también, pero hay gente.

— ¡Vamos abuela, no se ponga en el camino, joder!

— ¿Quién me dijo eso? —la abuelita se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Yo! —Hidan levantó la mano— ¡Muévase anciana!

—Ten más respeto con los mayores, jovencito. —ella se fue acercando.

—Tch. Conozco un viejo de mucha edad y lo insulto cada cinco segundos.

— ¡Grosero!

—Sí, como sea. ¡Ahora mueva el trasero!

— ¡No me trate así! —la abuelita comenzó a golpear al religioso con la cartera, y dolía bastante.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa abuelita?! ¡No me pegue, joder!

—Debí venir con Deidara. —susurró Pain por la absurda escena Hidan v/s Abuelita.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Cuando llegaron al escondite, lo primero que hicieron fue guardar los chocolates, ya que 'Tobi' insistía en comerlos antes de tiempo.

Konan no había salido de la habitación.

Itachi se volvió adicto a los videojuegos junto con Kisame.

Los demás no hacían absolutamente nada, hasta que llegó la noche indicado la hora de dormir y que mañana llega el Conejito de Pascua.

Al salir Sol –sí es rápido–, aunque fuera en pijama, bajaron a la sala listos a buscar los huevitos, pero grata fue la sorpresa que no había nada de chocolate, hasta que Pain bajó disfrazado de conejito de Pascua.

Gran susto, terror, cualquier sinónimo de esas sensaciones horribles espantosas, sentían los Akatsukis. Pensaban que su humor feliz se había desvanecido.

— ¡Hola, soy el Conejito de Pascua y les he traído huevitos de chocolates que están escondidos! ¡Búsquenlos! —Pain seguía tan radiante como ayer.

— ¿Qué mierda hace el líder disfrazado de conejo? —se desconcertó como los demás, Sasori.

—Me da miedo, uhn. Y no quiero saberlo.

— ¡Tobi buscará los huevitos! —fue el único que accedió a buscarlos, pero enseguida, algunos se dieron cuenta que preferían comer chocolate de desayuno que jugo de soya. Entonces todos los Akatsukis comenzaron a buscar sus huevitos.

— ¡Muévete Kakuzu! ¡Eso es mío! —le gritó Hidan buscando debajo de la mesa, encontró una canasta de huevitos.

— ¡Quita tu asquerosa mano de los huevos! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Kakuzu agarró parte de la canasta, y Hidan hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Chúpalo! —insultó como siempre mientras forcejeaban.

— ¿Itachi-san, no vas a buscar? —le preguntó Kisame quien llevaba tres bolsas llenas de chocolates.

—No. Para ser te sincero, no me interesa. —contestó sin ánimos el Uchiha. Estaba completamente tranquilo sentado en la mesa aburriéndose, no le interesaba para nada comer chocolates redondos, si hubiese sido dangos, todo cambiaría.

— ¡Itachi-kun, también traje dangos de chocolate! —al parecer Pain lee la mente.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente, fue directo a buscar los dangos de chocolates.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, dos artistas discutían sobre el arte del chocolate, después de encontrar varios.

—El arte del chocolate es eterno. —decía el colorín tan firme con su filosofía.

—Danna, está muy mal —decía el ojiazul, y Sasori levantó una ceja—. Si fuera eterno, no se lo comería, uhn.

—Soy marioneta, no me alimento. Asique los huevitos de chocolates se guardan y serán eternos.

—Se derriten, uhn. —dijo espetando con la mirada.

—Los dejo en la nevera.

—Fecha de vencimiento.

—Rayos…

— ¡Admítelo Sasori no danna, es efímero! El chocolate se come y desaparece, uhn.

—…Jamás.

Dejemos que ellos sigan en la espontanea conversación sobre el arte y blablablá, y dediquémonos en Zetsu.

— ¿Zetsu-san, no vas a buscar? —preguntó 'Tobi' lleno de huevitos de chocolates, incluso lleva unas orejas de conejo.

—No, 'Tobi'. **Si como chocolate, me dará dolor de estomago.**

—Ah~, que pena.

Al rato después, todos consiguieron sus huevitos de Pascuas, Itachi con sus dangos de chocolate.

Pain aun seguía ridículamente vestido.

Ojala fuera un cosplay, pero no lo era.

— ¿Saben qué? —comenzó a hablar Kisame— Me agrada la nueva actitud del líder.

—A mi también, uhn.

—A mi igual. Creo que no nos hará obligar a ir a misiones, a pesar de estar vestido de conejo. —dijo Kakuzu.

—A mi me cae bien. —agregó Itachi.

—_Deben estar mal de la cabeza. Nagato no puede andar sonriente en la vida, tiene que ser el líder de Akatsuki. Tengo que saber que le sucedió._ —pensó el enmascarado buscando una respuesta al comportamiento infantil de Pain.

— ¿Oye Konan? —preguntó Sasori.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué cambio el líder? —buena pregunta, colorín.

—Em… bueno… —no tenía ni la más mínima idea que cosa decirle y decirles, ya que los hombres la miraban expectantes— Je, verán, como ustedes ahora prefieren al nuevo Pain… ¡Ayer lo golpee en la cabeza con una roca! ¡Fue un accidente! —se culpó.

Konan en una leve discusión con su amigo, por obligar a sus compañeros a pesadas misiones y sin tener días libres, condujo a la joven a alejarse de él. Estaba muy enojada, Pain también, nadie le decía que hacer a excepción de Madara.

La peliazul con remordimiento, pateó una roca con toda su fuerza, cayendo sin querer queriendo en la cabeza del pobre líder.

— ¿Y qué demonios hacía una roca aquí, uhn?

—Estábamos afuera.

—Bien, por lo menos ya sabemos lo que sucedió. —dijo Hidan echándose a dormir en el sofá.

—_Así que… eso es._ —Madara ya tenía una idea muy mala para volver al antiguo Pain.

Y hablando de Pain, yacía hace bastante rato cambiándose de ropa. Luego bajó feliz, como si estuviese saltando en un parque de flores.

— ¡¿Ya se comieron sus huevitos de Pascua?!

—La mitad. —respondió Kisame.

—Eso me hace ta~n feliz.

El joven de la máscara naranja buscó algo parecido a una piedra. Lo que halló fue un masetero lo bastante pesado al lado de Zetsu. Se acercó y lo tomó.

— **¿Qué va hacer** con eso? —preguntó la planta bipolar a Madara, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¡Piense rápido líder-sama! —gritó el buen chico lanzando la meseta directo a la cabeza de Pain, y resultó.

— ¡¡Tobi!! —gritaron enojados por aquello. Ahora de seguro volverá el verdadero portador del Rinnegan.

Cayó al suelo.

Estaba inconsciente.

Konan fue a traer un vaso de agua, y le tiró a la cara.

Pain se despertó, se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

Huevitos de chocolates, adornos de colores, 'Tobi' con orejitas de conejos… todos con orejitas de conejos, y todos llevando canastas llenas de huevitos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —bien… era bonito mientras duró.

—Es Pascua, ya sabe, los huevitos de chocolates, uhn.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Pain?

—Silencio —ordenó—. ¿Pascua? ¿Ustedes? ¿Tan grandotes y comiendo huevitos de Pascua? Entiendo en 'Tobi' ¿Pero ustedes?

—Lo podemos explicar… —Kisame intentaba hablar.

—Demonios, siento un gran dolor de cabeza. Bueno, eso no importar. Ahora quiero que todos vayan a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Espere un momento, joder! ¡Tú me llevaste a comprar huevos de chocolates!

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Tú líder, tuviste la idea de celebrar este día, joder!

— ¡No me interesa si tuve la idea o no! ¡Ese no era yo! ¡Y ahora, mañana a temprana hora del día, irán a diez misiones!

— ¡¡¿Eh?!! ¡¡Pero…!!

— ¡No quiero reclamos, par de infantiles! ¡A sus habitaciones!

Luego de aquel angustioso momento, subieron a sus cuartos, menos Konan.

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza.

—Pain… yo… lo siento… te golpeé.

—…El castigo también va para ti.

— ¡Qué! ¡Debí dejarte ciego, era mejor elección! ¡Ojala que Jashin-sama te castigue! —maldijo, luego insultó, subiendo a su habitación. Pain quedó con la boca abierta.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Tranquilo.

Se sentó en el sofá a relajar las tensiones.

Bajó la vista y vio una curiosa foto.

— ¿Qué hago en traje de conejo?

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Lalalalalalalalalala. Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo la gran pelea de Hidan v/s Abuelita jajajaja! Pobre Pain, se desconcertó al ver su foto vestido de conejito de Pascua xD ¿de dónde salió? ¡No sé, solo salió y ya! Debe ser porque los Akatsukis le tomaron una foto de recuerdo, neeh…

**¡Feliz Pascua!**

**¿Sabían que el Conejito de Pascua es Jashinista? xD**

**Recuerden, lo importante son los chocolates y el dinero.**

**xD**

**Dejen Review's,**

**O Jashin-sama los Castigará!!**


End file.
